The Singing Girl
by Songbook12
Summary: My name is Emmeline. That's seriously all i know. Man in the Moon told me that. What i found out? People can't see, touch, or hear me. Unless they're DYING. Lovely. Anyways, i also would out- i can't talk. I am mute... Except for when i sing. Basically she doesn't know how to talk but she can sing. Bad summary, i know. Just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a summary since it didn't all fit. Yep. Just review and go to the next chapter. or review at the next chapter. Love you all! Songbook12**

**Summary**

This is story of a girl who died in 1712. She doesn't really know who she is, and why no one can see or touch her, but she knows they can't. She sings to children on Death's threshold. Her songs can affect people's mood, cure sickness, lift famines and plagues, but that's all she can do. She has never talked. Not once. And not one person has talked to her. What does she do when someone tries to? She runs, of course. Very fast. Little did she now, our favorite winter spirit would give chase.


	2. Sicilia Bennett- Burgess

**Chapter 1- Sicilia Bennett**

**Burgess**

I flew into Sicilia Bennett's room. I smiled as I took in her pink walls decorated with all the usual stuff that most four year olds had. Lately, more kids had pictures of Jack Frost and Santa Claus and bunnies and little fairies.

I looked over to the battered looking child in her bed. A hacking cough rattled her small frame as she tried to lift her head to get a better look at me. My smile dipped down a little and was tainted with sadness.

I slipped over to her bed and kneeled down next to her. I kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair. She giggled and a smile danced on her lips, until the small scrap of happiness I had thrown her was chased away by another fit of bone-rattling coughs ripped out of her. _When you're this close, you can practically hear her bones knock together. _

I rubbed her back soothingly and the coughing stopped as I sang softly.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Sicilia snuggled against my side. I continued,

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Sicilia's breathe evened out as she fell asleep. Knowing what would happen if I stopped, I sang the next verse._  
_  
_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Sicilia's breath became shallow and I could barely hear it.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

If anyone came in, they'd think she was asleep.

_woah woaaah._

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

Tears streamed down my face.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

I closed my eyes.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now

I watched as the silver silken strands above her head dimmed. I kissed her forward gently- and the door slammed open. I jerked upright and stared into the eyes of a boy with snow-white hair and blue eyes that reminded me of snowflakes.

He isn't a kid… Obviously immortal. Not going to die anytime soon…

He was looking at me. He leaned forward. And reached for me.

I bolted.

On my way to the window, I turned into a trailing silver mist in the form of a human that was getting smaller and smaller… until I was a small silver hummingbird. I flew out of a crack in the window. He rushed to the window, grabbed a small 12 or 13 year old boy that was huddled by the little girl's bed, and they flew out of the window.

Following me.

I flew as fast as I could, and ducked into the woods. I think I threw them with the sudden turn. I turned back into my human form and leaned against a silver birch tree and sighed.

Just in case, I checked a small puddle to make sure I still looked like me. Once, I turned out blond. I am **not **blond. I like blonds and all, but… I'm half red head half brunette. Blond simply looks horrendous on me.

ü Red-brown hair.

ü Green eyes, silver ring around pupil

ü Freckles

ü Small nose.

Yep. I'm good. I relaxed- and was grabbed by the strange boy with the stick. I tried to pull away, put damn! For such a skinny boy, he was strong! I kept struggling, then got one of those Einstein moments.

Would you like to know what I realized?

Knee 'im in the balls.

Totally worked. Score!

**Just knee 'im in the spot. Good job, Emmeline. So... review and tell me if you like!**

**more reviews- more updates**

**REVIEW AND PROVE YOUR LOYALTY!**

**Songbook12 3**


	3. Katherine Sloavia- Alexandrov

**ok so i was SO SHOCKED that i got like, 57 views and 2 follows and 1 review -that you mysterydude123! i tried to PM you but it wouldn't let me-. i guess this rog story is better than the other one... tell your friends to come read it and review! it'll make me move faster (aka update faster and more often) and it would make my day.**

**Chapter 2- Katherine Sloavia**

**Alexandrov**

I ran away quickly even though the brown-haired boy was yelling for me to come back. Asking what I had done to his sister. _She can die happy or die scared. You pick. _I mentally whispered. Other people might be spitting or yelling, but I've never once gotten angry at someone; I've only been angry once. That was when someone tortured the child I was trying to lull to sleep peacefully.

She died with her eyes open wide with fear.

**Later that night**

I could barely remember what had happened earlier as I slipped in through the shadows to Katherine Maria Sloavia's bedroom. Kate was 15 and had acute leukemia. She was going to die in 4:37 minutes. I was here to do the only thing I knew how to do- sing them to sleep.

Kate saw me and sat up in her large bed. She was such a beautiful girl, and was only one year younger than me. Well, take away my immortal 317 extra years and put me in this time, same city.

We could've been friends.

I walked over and smiled.

She smiled and waved.

I waved and sang a series of high notes, sounding like a flute. I nodded towards her flute.

She laughed and said sweetly, "I'm Kate. Do you want me to play the flute for you?"

I smiled and nodded. I handed Kate her flute then grabbed a whiteboard and dry erase marker and wrote my name.

I'm Emmeline. I'm an immortal.

Most people don't believe me, but hey! It's worth a shot!

She nodded. "Yeah, either that or you're magic. You came in through my window as a silver hummingbird." I smiled. "I take it most people can't see you?" I nodded. "But you can't talk?" I shrugged and wrote-

Don't know how. I can write and sing though.

"You can sing but you can't speak?"

I responded with a lilting accent and musical tone, "I can, but I 'speak' *air quotes* to a tune." On the last note, my voice soared up high. "Can't really help it."

"It's cool."

I smiled but then I felt a stir in the air. The silver ring in my eye got bigger and I could she Kate's life waning as she came to the last minute on her 'string'.

I smiled at Kate and had her sit down. I began to sing,

Hard to find a way to get through  
It's a tragedy  
Pulling at me like the stars do  
You're like gravity  
Even if the wind blows  
It makes it hard to believe

How you gonna love  
How you gonna feel  
How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real  
And if you lost your way  
I will keep you safe  
We'll open up all the world inside  
I see it come alive tonight  
I will keep you safe

Doesn't even matter to you  
To see what I can see  
I'm crawling on the floor to reach you  
I'm a wreck you see  
When you're far from home now  
Makes it hard to believe

So how you gonna love  
How you gonna feel  
How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real  
If you've lost your way  
I will keep you safe  
We'll open up all your world inside  
Till you come alive tonight  
I will keep you safe

We all fall down  
We all feel down  
Cause rainy days and summer highs  
The more we pray the more we feel alive

How you gonna love  
How you gonna feel  
How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real  
How you gonna love  
How you gonna feel  
How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real

If you've lost your way  
I will keep you safe  
We'll open up all your world inside  
So you come alive tonight  
I will keep you safe

Well I will keep you safe  
I will keep you safe

My voice faded out as Kate's eyes lost their energetic spark. The certain glow she kept as the way to her last moments. She didn't fight. But she go easy. Her last words were said with an ear-to-ear smile as her parents ran in, desperate and crying.

"I hid a million dollars in the…." Kate's eyes closed before the light drained out completely.

Kate was dead.

At first her parents were shocked, but they her mother giggled. The giggles turned into full out laughter. I smile, because I knew why they were laughing. Kate had told the one good dying joke people have. I found myself laughing a melodic laughter alongside with the parents.

A girl so good and caring that she tells a joke as she dies!

We would've been friends.

**Alright, readers... here is the ultimate task to prove your loyalty... REVIEW! **


	4. Eddie Reederson- Downham Market

**Chapter 3- Eddie Reederson**

**Downham Market**

I wiped away my tears- and saw a pale, white-haired boy peering through the window.

#*&%!

This kid followed me from, what , Burgess, USA to Alexandrov, Russia?

He's persistent. I'll give him that.

But he's also being a friggin stalker, so…. To the window! As in the other window!

I ran to the opposite window as The Boy (yes. Its capitalized. LIVE WITH IT!) crawled through the other window. I was outside in nightingale form and he was inside. In human form. Just in case you didn't get that.

Why didn't he just fly over the house. Stupid. I shall call him The _Stupid_ Boy! Although he's kinda hot—well, shit. What am I thinking?

I flew to my next destination- Downham Market, United Kingdom.

**One jetlag later (ya know, ya don't need to be in an airplane to get jetlag. I've your flying really fast-as I was-, jetlag punches you in the gut. Screw you jetlag)**

I walked in through the front door.

_The #*%$?! You say? _

Well I can't blame you. People in this town are super friendly.

So I just strolled on in. What if I was some psychopathic homicidal depressed kid? What _then?!_ I. Just. Walked. In. IDOITS!

I'm having an off day…

So, I just _walk into _(?!) this woman's house, and go into a family room. Everyone seems fine….

Oh no.

I hate these.

The first time this happened to me was in 1937. I came in through shadow-travel (I can travel through elements like wind, water, fire, earth, etc. and things like moonbeams and shadows and sunrays and basically everything. I know. I'm a friggin **BOSS!**), and I was so confused because no one was sick or anything; they were just watching TV (it was a wealthy family). So, I looked around, but the signal was coming off in _this room_ and on a countdown of 3:27 and counting. Then, a bunch of men broke down the front door.

They shot the child, killed the father immediately (headshot) and kidnapped the mother.

My heart broke as I saw this child laying on the ground, bleeding out. An innocent child. I knew who the Guardians were. I just stopped believing they were… efficient… after that day.

I could hardly sing, but when I broke out of my revere, I ran over to the child. I desperately thought, "_Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe the neighbors will call for help."_

There were no neighbors within a 12-mile radius. I sang softly to the child-

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[x7]_

The child had stopped crying for 'sissy' and 'mommy'.

He had stopped crying altogether.

He wasn't going to cry over a bad grade or his first break up or at a funeral or when he got married or- or- or-

I couldn't stop crying and the skies turned dark as I screamed. I created a hurricane so destructive that it wiped out Eddie's town. They didn't put it in the records because – honestly? No one wanted to remember that. Because no one sent any help.

For the next month, any dying person around Brian's home was left to die the way the people I can't reach do- regularly. And for most people, that was scared. Scared of all the things they didn't say and the things they didn't do and what would happen to them after death- the list goes on and on.

I looked at the happy family and felt sick. I went and stood by a little boy with ruffled black hair and dark grey eyes with green specks. I waved a hand in his face, then sighed in relief when he didn't respond. I was turning to the little girl when he looked at me. "Yeah?"

My heart stuttered to a stop. "You can see me."

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be-" he stopped as his father walked through me and looked at him oddly.

I whispered softly, "Only people who are about to die can see me."

0:27….

The look of shock had barely registered on his face when the bullet shattered the glass of the window behind him and tore though his heart.

I took a deep breath.

I looked at him.

He was dead.

For the first time in 317 years, I did not sing.

I looked outside of the window and- bloody…!

It's the boy!

Jesus Christ, does the kid even _sleep?!_

I sighed and stalked over to the window. Once it was open, I just stared at him and he stared at me. HE had a blue hoodie and tattered brown pants. And that huge shepherd's hook thing. It was at _least_ six feet tall, and the boy was around 5'11. I was 5'6.

**Jack's POV**

The Girl (The Girl. Deal.) wore blue straight-legged jeans, a shirt covered with grey sleeved and blue tiny whales, and riding boots. She had curly reddish brown hair and beautify—I mean, _green_ and silver eyes. A few freckles and a cute button nose. In short, she was Emmeline.

I grinned and shouted "Emme!"


	5. Ailene Canniff- Skerries

**Chapter 4- Ailene Canniff**

**Skerries**

**Emmeline's POV**

I jumped as He shouted my name. _Jack_ something whispered in my mind and a flicker of a memory resurfaced.

_"Jack!" a girl with a long braided shouted_

_He laughed. "Come on, don't be such a scaredy cat!"_

_The girl huffed and muttered, "I'll show you scared…"_

_She bent over to pick up a snowball and—_

I was wrenched out of my memory by The Boy lunging for me. Naturally, I held up my hands and backed away, but he grabbed me in a tight hug and whispered softly in my ear with a chuckle, "You haven't changed at all… You still hate it when I hug you." He sounded wistful.

He inhaled deeply then pulled back, grinning widely. He tugged my hand, "Come on! I want to take you to the Pole." I was confused, because I barely know the kid '_You lived your whole live with him'_, but I kinda trust him, so I let him drag me along.

Of course, he only could because I let him.

Not because he was strong.

***Crickets chirping***

Screw you sarcastic crickets!

***Chirping stops***

Good crickets.

After Jack (when did I learn this guy's name?!) helped me out of the window –didn't need ya help!-, we headed towards the forest. Now, as unlike me as this is, I didn't really want to go to the forest.

Jack sensed this and looked back at me. "What? You love the forest!"

It's true….

I nodded my head, then paused and reached for my satchel, which had appeared out of nowhere. I stopped trying to figure out how it did that year ago. Only works at night though…

I pulled out a notepad and pencil, and using my knee as a desk, wrote

1) I can't talk. I can write and sing, but I suck at talking. I just sing words. Hence the singing.

2) What's the Pole?

3) I have NO IDEA who you are. You seem familiar, but I actually didn't have a life before this, so you must be mistaking me for someone. Sorry.

He stared at me, then laughed. "You don't remember your past life! You must be like me!"

I shook my head and wrote, "I have a job I need to do right now; you can come with me if you like. Maybe we can go to the Pole afterwards."

Jack nodded. "OK, but just for the record, your name is Emmeline Renea Gel Fleur. You grew up with me and you died because-," he paused, then picked up with, "well, you died a week or so before I drowned. But it has to do with your family history."

I nodded. Pausing, I then wrote, "Can you teach me the proper way to talk? Because my hand is cramping." He smiled and nodded. A verse from a song flicked through my head, and I sang it out,

I met a man today,

And he smiled back at me.

Well it's thoughts like these,

That keep me on my feet,

Keep me on my feet…

I smiled at Jack, then motioned for him to follow me. I spread my arms wide, then spun in a circle while I jumped. I turned into a beautiful nightingale, the color of moon beams. I actually left a trail of moon beams behind me, and Jack used those to follow me. We flew from United Kingdom all the way to Ireland, only 127 miles away from here.

I gracefully glided down from the clouds and morphed into my human form and hit the ground running. Because of the time I had wasted, this kid only had 1:07 minutes left. I had to hurry.

I quickly scaled the wooden house and slipped underneath a crack in the windowpane. Inside, Ailene Canniff lay surrounded by her sleeping family members. Poor girl. She was awake, and she could she me. She was a little girl, maybe 7, and she had short, brown hair that fell a little past her shoulder. Dark brown eyes, lots of freckles, and cheeks that were most definitely on the chubby side.

She lives in a two-story house, with parents who are in a tight space right now, money wise. They honestly aren't aware of the fact that little Ailene developed a brain tumor and only has 0:49 minutes left to live.

I kneeled by her side, and Jack crouched down next to me, his had flat on my back. It was oddly familiar, and soothed my frazzled nerves. I brushed back the fringe of hair on her forehead and sang an Irish lullaby often sung to her by her parents-

Down among the green bushes in bonny Wood Green  
Where me and my true love we oft times were seen  
Ah, the years they rolled by and so happy were we  
For twas little she knew that a soldier I'd be

It was early one morning and the lambs they did play  
I went to Kells barracks and then made my way  
To enlist as a soldier and to fight for the King  
To uphold a good cause I left bonny Wood Green

Oh, bonny Wood Green, bonny Wood Green  
To uphold a good cause I left bonny Wood Green

And soon we were ordered away o'er the foam  
For soldiers were needed for to fight for their home  
I kissed my love Nell, she appeared like the Queen  
And softly she whispered, "Remember Wood Green"

Remember Wood Green, remember Wood Green  
And softly she whispered, "Remember Wood Green"

It was way out in Flanders at the back of the line  
We were talking of sweethearts that we'd left behind  
Said one Irish soldier, "Well, I've got a queen"  
And she works in John Rosses in bonny Wood Green

In bonny Wood Green, in bonny Wood Green  
And she works in John Rosses in bonny Wood Green

It was early next morning when the sun was still low  
And the bullets were flying and he was laid low  
He turned to his mates in a terrible scene  
He said, "Kiss my love Nell and remember Wood Green"

Oh, remember Wood Green, remember Wood Green  
Oh, kiss my love Nell and remember Wood Green

So if ever to Ireland you happen to stray  
There's a neat litte factory near Ballymacveigh  
Where the weavers and the winders are faint to be seen  
For they all wear white aprons round bonny Wood Green

Round bonny Wood Green, round bonny Wood Green  
For they all wear white aprons round bonny Wood Green

My voice carried a lulling sweetness to it, that akin to a cello. Little Ailene was fast asleep before her timer had hit 0:30. The mother and father jolted awake just in time to hold Ailene's hand at 0:13. Small tears slipped down their cheeks because they knew Ailene wasn't waking up.

_"EMMELINE!" someone was screaming my name._

_Jack whispered something in my ear, something about proposal tomorrow and wife and yes or no. I realized what he was saying, and nodded 'yes'._

_"Emme, don't close your eyes, stay around and play for awhile, it'll be fun, don't close your…" The voices faded into background noise, just an irritating buzz as her- my- eyes slipped shut and everything went black._

I gasped and looked at Jack, then flung my arms around his neck, crying his name softly. Realizing that I had remembered what had happened to me, he embraced me and kissed the top of my head, rocking me back of forwards.

Jack and I had been best friends. Unfortunately for me, my grandfather did not like the fact that his little girl had married a French man. He tried to shoot him, and, being loyal to a fault, I jumped in front of Father and Mother, then grabbed the gun and shot Grandfather's hand.

Jack was distraught, and he and Father attacked Grandfather and killed him. Jack tried to staunch my wound, but I had already lost too much blood and the stomach wound would have rendered me useless, and I died that night, three hours later, but only after singing every crying child to sleep.

Only after I had sang favorite lullabies and happy songs and promised the children that I would be okay. Only, I meant it differently than they thought I did. Jack was the only one who didn't go to sleep, Jack and Grandmother, and they were there when I did die. I died smiling.

Jack had intended to propose to me the next day, but I died. He drowned in the lake one week after that to save his sister.

**Review to prove your loyalty!**

**Just for the record- this story ends in the next chapter! Ahh!**


	6. Wolfdietrich Brandt- Hachenburg

**The last chapter *sniffles*! I hope you all liked it and... well yeah. review and prove your loyalty hurrah!**

**Chapter 5- Wolfdietrich Brandt**

**Hachenburg**

I dried off my tears, then looked carefully at Jack. He smiled at me and asked, "Your memories?"

"They're back."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Jack smiled.

I smiled back at him.

"Guess what?"

Jack looked wary. "Aw crap, do I owe you money or something? Because I'm pretty sure all debts end in death."

"Most people don't resurrect."

"Point made."

"Anyways…. I got my voice back. Obviously."

Jack looked like he had gotten slapped in the face. "Oh yeah…"

I pretended to be offended as we fell back into our old routine of jesting.

"Alright, I gotta go. There's a kid in Hachenburg, Germany who only has 15:39 minutes left."

He smirked, "Needa lift."

I started backing away and he jumped lithely over the bed to match my pace. "I'm fine!"

He grabbed my arms and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Where to? Hachenburg?"

I face-palmed and looked upwards as he carried me towards the window. "Why, oh _why _did I tell him where I was going?!"

Jack jumped out the window and we flew upwards at breakneck speed. I would say I hate you or something… but the desire to live is rather strong. So I kept my mouth shut and thought happy thoughts.

I looked down at the peaceful face of the little boy and thought, "_What the heck. No rules against happy songs, are there?"_

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." I muttered with a smile.

La la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
One two three

I remember when rock was young  
Gnomeo and Juliet had so much fun  
Holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of their own  
But the biggest kick they ever got  
Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock  
While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
They were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
When your feet just can't keep still  
They never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Eh! Everybody is feeling right  
Because we gonna dance all night  
And the Crocodile Rocking just something out of sight  
yeah yeah yeah

La la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
One two three

But the years went by and the rock never died  
Juliet went and left Gnomeo for some foreign guy  
Gnomeo nights crying by the record machine  
Dreaming of my buggy and my old blue jeans  
Cause I'll never kill the thrills we've got  
Burning up to the Crocodile Rock  
Learning fast as the weeks go past  
Cause Gnomeo really thought the Crocodile Rock gonna last

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
When your feet just can't keep still  
They never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Eh! Everybody is feeling right  
Because we gonna dance all night  
And the Crocodile Rocking just something out of sight  
yeah yeah yeah

La la la la  
La la la la  
Crocodile Rocking  
Crocodile Rocking  
Ouhh Rocking Rocking Rocking  
Rocking Rocking

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
When your feet just can't keep still  
They never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Eh! Everybody is feeling right  
Because we gonna dance all night  
And the Crocodile Rocking just something out of sight  
yeah yeah yeah

La la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la

**Epilogue**

North smiled at me and said, "Emmeline, you are officially Guardian!"

Tooth flitted over to hug me, Jack smiled broadely, and Bunny, Sandy and North laughed and gave me thumbs up. I looked to the shadows and saw Pitch. He smiled and waved. I smiled back.

I don't think the Guardians need to know about that, do they?

**Three years later…**

"Emme, I cannot believe you convinced him to do this!" Tooth flew in circles around me excitedly. "We've been trying to get Pitch to join the Guardians for centuries! And you just go up during the fight and are like 'Hey Pitch, wanna join the Guardians?' and he said _yes._ You. Are. AMAZING!"

I laughed and shook my head, then looked over to where Jack and Pitch where talking, MiM shining brightly in the background after the Guardian ceremony.

**Four years later…**

"I do."

Jack and I kissed and Jamie, Cupcake, Tooth, Bunny, Pitch, and everyone else cheered loudly.

Who says you can't have a happy ending?

**Ta-da! The end!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and thats all i got! peace out! **


End file.
